worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Hemet Nesingwary
| character = Hunter | occupation = Leader of the Nesingwary Safari and Nesingwary Base Camp, Former leader of Nesingwary's Expedition | status = Alive | location = Nesingwary Safari, Nagrand Nesingwary Base Camp, Sholazar Basin Nesingwary's Safari, Valley of the Four Winds | relatives = Hemet Nesingwary Jr. (Son) | id = 52261}} Hemet Nesingwary was first encountered as a quest giver in Stranglethorn Vale, where players participated in his big game hunting for the first time. Those quests were later handed off to his . He is reintroduced in various other locations with the release of new expansions, including Nagrand, Sholazar Basin, and the Valley of the Four Winds as he seeks to continually track and kill bigger game in Outland, Northrend, and Pandaria. See List of Nagrand NPCs or List of Sholazar Basin NPCs. Quests Outland ;Nesingwary Safari , Nagrand * * * * Northrend ;Nesingwary Base Camp , Sholazar Basin * * * * * * * * ;Involved in * Pandaria ;Nesingwary's Safari , Valley of the Four Winds * ;Involved in * Appearances Burning Crusade You meet Hemet's son in Stranglethorn Vale (which became Northern Stranglethorn in Cataclysm), but you don't meet Hemet himself until you happen upon him in the northeast corner of Nagrand. He has gathered with fellow hunters , , and nearby her crashed plane. Wrath of the Lich King In World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, Hemet Nesingwary has returned to Azeroth, moving his operations (via a boat crash landing this time) to the Nesingwary Base Camp, located in Sholazar Basin in western Northrend. (Evidently, his piloting skills have not improved.) A new organization known as D.E.H.T.A. gives players quests to combat the game hunter's butchery, and even go up against Hemet's hunters. Unlike from the original WoW-to-BC transition, Nesingwary can still be found in Nagrand as well as Sholazar Basin. It was previously assumed that Hemet Jr. (or another son) would replace him in Nagrand, but this does not appear to be the case. Mists of Pandaria Hemet ventures into Pandaria with another cadre of hunters, including his son. They set up camp on the edge of the southern cliffs at Nesingwary's Safari in the Valley of the Four Winds. Hemet Jr. tries to one-up his father's feats, and this leads him into trouble. While attempting to raise a from the depths of the Torjari Pit, he becomes mind controlled. His father leaps to the rescue, enlisting the aid of willing adventurers to free his son. The quest chain is short; as usual, it involves killing a large number of certain animals. Quotes Mists of Pandaria quotes.}} ;Nagrand * * ;Sholazar Basin * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * When helping with the quest * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Mount Hyjal When random spawned during * * * * * Notes *His name is an anagram of the author Ernest Hemingway. Hemingway was an avid hunter, fisherman, and safari traveler. The theme of the "Great White Hunter" is common in his books. The Green Hills of Stranglethorn is a parody of Hemingway's Green Hills of Africa, a nonfiction work describing his safari adventures. Also, the achievements for finishing Hemet's quests in Outland ( ) and Northrend ( ) are a reference to other Hemingway books: Hills Like White Elephants and The Snows of Kilimanjaro. *Before Patch 2.0.1, Hemet Nesingwary could be found at Nesingwary's Expedition in Stranglethorn Vale. Now his son, Hemet Nesingwary Jr., looks after the camp. *Sometimes a gnome, , might appear from the road leading to Zangarmarsh and get attacked at the safari by another NPC — an . Killing the assassin will provide the player with the quest . *The US PvE realm Server:Nesingwary US of the Emberstorm battlegroup is named after Hemet. *Strangely, Hemet found himself guarding 3 Frostsaber cubs from their attackers in Volume 3 of Warcraft: Legends. *As of Patch 4.2, Hemet is a random helper as part of the daily quest in Mount Hyjal. Patch changes * * in Mount Hyjal.}} * * * References See also * * Nesingwary Base Camp * Nesingwary's Expedition * Nesingwary Safari * External links de:Hemet Nesingwary Kategooria:Dwarf quest givers Kategooria:Nagrand NPCs Kategooria:Dwarves Kategooria:Warcraft: Legends characters Kategooria:Valley of the Four Winds NPCs